Fihpo'to Tayuun
(folgt) Mit seinen 1,70 überragt er die Meisten seiner eigenen Rasse, bei weitem jedoch nicht alle. Im Vergleich zu den anderen in Eorzea lebenden Rassen könnte er sich allerdings doch etwas klein fühlen. Nicht zuletzt auch durch seinen Körperbau, der durch früheres Training und Umherstreunern durch das Unterholz des Finsterwaldes zwar ein paar kleinere Muskeln zugelegt hat aber dennoch sehr schmächtig wirkt. Seine grünen Augen unter den schwarz gefärbten Haaren mit den ebenfalls grünen Strähnen funkeln ab und zu wie kleine Sterne. Auf der Nase hat er ein Tattoo. Selten trifft man diesen Miqo'te ohne seine Kurzfingerhandschuhe. Mittlerweile ist sein Kleidungsstil ein wenig bunter geworden, jedoch nicht zu auffällig; mit ein - zwei Ausnahmen vielleicht. Ab und an sieht man ihn mit gemalten Symbolen auf der Wange oder am Oberkörper (unter Anderem im Laistenbereich), die mal mehr oder auch mal garnicht glitzern. Auffällige Merkmale: - Trägt derzeit einen Verband um das rechte Handgelenk (folgt) Inhalt der Taschen *ein paar Gil (reicht zum Leben) *Eine Phiole in der er immer etwas Wasser mitführt *Seinen Stab, der - im Normalfall - im Äther schlummert , bis er benötigt wird. (Erklärung hierzu: Dies ist sein einziger Besitz an den er emotional so sehr gebunden ist, dass es ihm möglich ist diesen, wo auch immer er sich befindet, zu "rufen") *Eigentlich geht er sehr offen mit jedem um, der ihm begegnet. *... *druidische Fähigkeiten (sehr gut) *weißmagische Fähigkeiten (befriedigend - gut) erst vor zwei Jahren abgeschlossen *Streitigkeiten schlichten (gut) *Bogenschießen (... Es reicht ein ... großes Ziel zu treffen) *Kräuterkenntniss (gut) (folgt) * Ein Besuch in der Grotte und man läuft ihm fast immer über den Weg * Ist wohl zuständig für eventuelle Verletzte in der Grotte, sofern diese nicht zum Heilerhaus gebracht werden müssen. Geboren um zu kämpfen Geboren als zweiter Sohn einer Miqo'te, deren Namen er am liebsten vergessen hätte, führte Alvaro (Fihpo'to) bis zu seinem 16. Lebensjahr eine relativ glückliche Kindheit. Er lebte mit seiner Familie (Mutter, Vater und seinen zwei Brüdern) im Finsterwald nahe Mühlenbruch. Schön war die Zeit, in denen er mit seinem großen Bruder spielen durfte. Zwei Jahre war dieser älter als Alvaro (Fihpo'to) selbst. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis zu dem Tag, als die 7. Katastrophe über die Welt hereinbrach und sein Bruder mit gerade mal 16 Jahren freiwillig in den Krieg zog. Seine Fähigkeiten als Waldläufer waren in der Familie legendär. So war es gar keine Frage, ob er gehen durfte. Sein Vater befürwortete es sogar, damit er der Familie Ruhm und Ehre bringen könnte. Alvaro (Fihpo'to) musste bleiben. Er war mit seinen 14 Jahren noch zu jung, um seinem Bruder beizustehen. Er interessierte sich zwar für die Kunst des Druifentums und hatte sich schon einige Fähigkeiten aneignen können aber dennoch ... Seine Mutter lies ihn nicht gehen. Sie hatte Angst um ihn. Es war schon schlimm genug, eines von ihren Kindern in den Krieg ziehen zu lassen, jedoch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Der Vater der drei Kinder konnte nämlich aufgrund einer Verletzung nicht gehen und wer sollte sonst für das Wohl der Familie einstehen? Der Abschied fiel allen sehr schwer. Jedoch versprach der 16-jährige, dass er siegreich zurückkehren würde. Unerwartete Neuigkeiten Einige Wochen gingen ins Land und der Krieg tobte unerbittlich an den Fronten. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam der erste Brief ins Haus geflattert. Voller Erwarten begann die Mutter ihn zu lesen. Natürlich wollte Alvaro (Fihpo'to) auch wissen, wie es seinem älteren Bruder erging. In dem Brief stand, neben herzlichen Grüßen, dass das Leben an der Front sehr hart sei, ihm es aber an nichts mangelt. Alvaro (Fihpo'to) musste die Neuigkeit natürlich schnellstens seinem mittlerweile dreizehnjährigen Bruder erzählen. Dieser war genauso glücklich über die frohe Botschaft wie Alvaro (Fihpo'to). Und so nahm das Alltagsleben wieder seinen Lauf, bis eines Tages ... - Tok machte es an der Tür. - Alvaros (Fihpo's) Mutter öffnete und draussen standen zwei altgediente Offiziere der 'Bruderschaft der Morgenviper'. Freundlich fragten sie, ob sie eintreten dürften und die Mutter gewährte ihnen Eintritt. Alvaro (Fihpo'to) war ganz aufgeregt - was denn dieser hohe Besuch wohl zu bedeuten habe? Als seine Mutter die Tür schloss konnte er gerade noch so einen kurzen Blick auf einen Karren vor der Tür werfen, der von zwei Chocobos der Bruderschaft gezogen wurde. Was sich auf ihm befand, konnte er leider nicht sehen. Dankend lehnten die zwei Offiziere den Rum ab, den Alvaros (Fihpo's) Mutter ihnen anbot und dann wurde ihr Blick ernst. Sehr ernst sogar. Zu ernst ... Der eine Offizier, der sich mit "Falkenstern" vorgestellt hatte flüsterte Alvaro's (Fihpo's) Mutter etwas ins Ohr. Daraufhin wurden er und sein kleiner Bruder hinaus geschickt. Widerwillig gingen sie. Die Mutter schloss die Tür hinter Ihnen und so konnten sie nicht mehr hören, was drinnen gesprochen wurde. Draussen stand der Wagen, mit den zwei Chocobos. Er wurde von zwei Soldaten der Bruderschaft bewacht und somit konnten die zwei Miqo'te sich nicht unentdeckt anschleichen. "Was wohl da drauf ist großer Bruder?" Alvaro (Fihpo'to) zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er war mehr damit beschäftigt, einen Weg zu finden, wie er dem Gespräch in der Hütte unentdeckt lauschen konnte. Er erinnerte sich an das alte Fenster hinter der Küche, dass sein Vater schon vor langer Zeit einmal reparieren wollte. Es war mit der Zeit spröde geworden und lies sich nicht mehr richtig schließen. "Komm mit!" Alvaro (Fihpo'to) bedeutete seinem kleinen Bruder mit einer Handbewegung, dass er ihm folgen sollte. Sie kauerten sich vor dem Fenster zusammen und konnten so einige Teile des Gesprächs mit anhören. "Es tut uns Leid..." sagte der Offizier namens Falkenstern. Drinnen hörten die beiden ihre Mutter leise vor sich hin murmeln: "Aber wie...". "Er gab sein Bestes ... doch vergeblich..." sagte der zweite Offizier, der sich nicht vorgestellt hatte. "Wie?! ... Wo?!" Ihre Mutter bekam kaum einen Ton heraus. "Wir haben ihn draussen auf dem Wagen." sagte Falkenstern "Ihr könnt -" Drinnen hörten Sie nur einen Stuhl über den Boden scharren und jemand stürmte Richtung Tür. Sie beeilten sich, vom Fenster weg zu kommen, sodass niemand Verdacht schöpfen würde. Aus den Schatten heraus beobachteten die Beiden ihre Mutter, wie sie langsam zu dem Karren ging. Die beiden Soldaten entfernten sich ein Stück davon, sodass sie ungestört hineinblicken konnte. Der Blick seines kleinen Bruders verriet Alvaro (Fihpo'to), dass er schon ahnte, was da vor sich ging. Als er Anstalten machte, sich zu seiner Mutter zu bewegen, hielt Alvaro (Fihpo'to) ihn zurück. "Nein! Lass sie erst einmal in Ruhe." sagte er zu ihm. "Wir werden noch früh genug erfahren, ob sich unsere Befürchtung bestätigt." So gingen Sie in den Wald, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Alvaros (Fihpo'to) Bruder liebte die Natur und so war es ein leichtes ihn bis zum Abend abzulenken. Als die Beiden am Abend zurück kamen, war der Karren mit den Soldaten verschwunden. Lediglich die Spuren im Gras zeugten noch von dem unerwarteten Besuch. Drinnen im Haus brannte Licht und sie gingen hinein. Am Küchentisch saßen ihre Eltern mit traurigen und zugleich erschöpften Gesichtern. Als sie sich nährten schaute ihre Mutter auf. Den fragenden Blick in ihren Gesichtern muss sie wohl erkannt haben, denn sie begann von sich aus zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war. "Die beiden Offiziere haben uns traurige Nachrichten gebracht" sagte sie mit einem leichten Beben in der Stimme. "Euer Bruder ... er ist ... von uns gegangen." Man spürte, dass Sie kurz vor einem Tränenausbruch stand. Ihr Vater übernahm das Reden. "Laut den Berichten von Falkenstern zu Folge war euer Bruder sehr tapfer. Mehr als einmal hat er einem anderen Soldaten das Leben mit einem tödlich platzierten Pfeil gerettet." Die Stimmung war trüb. Keiner der beiden Jungen wagte ein Wort zu sagen. "Wollt ihr ihn noch ein letztes mal sehen?" fragte die Mutter in die Stille. Der erstgeborene Sohn lag in einem Bett in der Hütte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Das Haar glitt ihm über das linke Auge. Es sah aus, als würde er schalfen. "So friedlich ..." sagte der Kleinste in der Runde. Alvaro (Fihpo'to) schaute zu seinem großen Bruder und ihm standen die Tränen in den Augen. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass sein Bruder tot war. "In unseren Herzen wird er weiterleben! Behalten wir die Erinnerung an die glücklichen Momente mit ihm immer in unseren Gedanken." Alvaro (Fihpo'to) wendete sich ab und begann nachzudenken. Was würde jetzt nur aus der Familie werden? Sein Bruder war derjenige gewesen, der dazu auserkoren wurde, die Linie weiter zu erhalten. Die Mutter hatte leider keine Tochter geboren, was für Mondstreuerverhältnisse recht untypisch war. Es vergingen einige Tage aber die Stimmung wurde nicht besser. Am dritten Tag wurde der Leichnam beerdigt. Alvaros (Fihpo'to) kleiner Bruder hatte im Wald ein paar wunderschöne Blumen gesammelt, die er auf das Grab legte. Der Bogen, den einst der Verstorbene geführt hatte, trug der Vater in den Händen. So standen sie am Grab und verfielen in tiefes Schweigen. Traditionen müssen gewahrt werden Es vergingen ein paar Wochen, bis wieder das normale Leben in der Familie einkehrte. Hier und da gab es noch ein paar traurige Gesichter aber im Allgemeinen nahm das Leben wieder seinen Lauf. Alvaros (Fihpo's) Vater kam eines Tages auf ihn zu. "Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" fragte er Alvaro (Fihpo'to) etwas geheimnistuerisch. Er willigte ein und folgte seinem Vater in den Wald. Dieser hatte den Bogen seines großen Bruders geschultert und ein paar Pfeile im Köcher. Als sie bei einer Lichtung ankamen drehte sich sein Vater zu ihm um. Er schaute ihn mit einem warmen, liebevollen Blick an. "Ich habe lange über das Geschehene nachgedacht, mein Sohn..." Alvaro (Fihpo'to) schaute ihn nur etwas verwirrt an. "Jetzt, da dein Bruder nicht mehr unter uns weilt, ist es an dir, die Traditionen unserer Famile auch über den Tod deiner Mutter hinaus weiterzuführen." Verdutzt schaute Alvaro (Fihpo'to) seinen Vater an. "I-ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du damit sagen willst." Sein Vater deutete auf den Bogen, den er immer noch geschultert hatte. "Diesen Bogen würde ich gerne an dich weiterreichen." Alvaros (Fihpo's) Kinnlade klappte herunter. "M-mir?" Sein Vater nickte zustimmend. "Du sollst den Platz einnehmen, den dein Bruder inne hatte. Da nun DU der älteste Sohn im Hause bist kommt einige Verantwortung auf dich zu." Alvaro (Fihpo'to) lief es in dem Moment heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. Unwillkührlich legte er die Ohren an. Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten? Hatte er sich nicht glücklich gefühlt mit dem Gedanken, dass sein älterer Bruder diese wichtige Rolle in der Familie übernehmen sollte? Zaghaft lächelte er seinen Vater an. "Was habe ich zu tun?" "Nun, zuerst einmal müssen wir aus dir einen anständigen Jäger machen." Während sein Vater das sagte, überreichte er Alvaro (Fihpo'to) den Bogen und den Köcher mit Pfeilen. Pfeil, Bogen und ... Frauen Alvaro (Fihpo'to) hatte Geschichten von seinen mittlerweile verstorbenen Großeltern gehört. In der Vergangenheit gab es sehr wenige weibliche Nachfahren in seiner Familie. So lag es - ungewöhnlich für Mondstreuner - an den männlichen Nachkommen, die Blutlinie fortzuführen. Diese Aufgabe übernahm in der Regel der älteste Sohn im Hause. So lag es nun an Alvaro (Fihpo'to), sich zum Einen in der Kunst des Bogenschiesens zu etablieren und zum Anderen sich eine Gefährtin zu suchen. Es vergingen einige Wochen in denen Alvaro (Fihpo'to) täglich mit seinem Vater im Wald trainieren war. Von Tag zu Tag wurde er besser in der Kunst mit Pfeil und Bogen. "So langsam machst du Dich mein Junge" sagte der Vater eines Tages, nachdem Alvaro (Fihpo'to) ein richtig großes Wildschwein erlegt hatte. "Du bist nun bereit, für deine Abschlussprüfung." Stolz blickte Alvaro (Fihpo'to) seinen Varer an "Was habe ich zu tun?" "Du musst lediglich eine der großen Adaman-Taimai erlegen." sagte sein Vater ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Für einen Augenblick sah Alvaro (Fihpo'to) seinen Vater sprachlos an. "D-du meinst die großen Schildkröten?!" "Genau die." gab sein Vater trocken zurück. Alvaro (Fihpo'to) schluckte, willigte aber ein. "Aber vorher, wird dein Talent als Waldläufer in einer kleinen Zeremonie gewürdigt." Am Abend war es dann so weit. Alvaro (Fihpo'to) wurde im Kreis der Familie als ein Waldläufer aufgenommen. Als Zeichen für seinen Status erhielt er ein Merkmal auf seiner linken Wange. Die Mondstreuner aus seinem Dorf waren gekommen, um ihm für seine bevorstehende Abschlussprüfung Glück und den Segen Menphinas zu wünschen. Am nächsten Tag war es dann so weit: Alvaro (Fihpo'to) legte sich auf die Lauer und beobachtete die großen Schildkröten wie sie sich mehr oder minder gemütlich durch den Sumpf bewegten. Er legte einen Pfeil an die Sehne, beobachtete aber weiterhin, ob er eine der Adaman-Taimai alleine ausfindig machen konnte - und tatsächlich. Am Rand des Sumpfes war eine. Er zog die Sehne zurück, wie er es von seinem Vater gelehrt bekommen hatte und lies den Pfeil fliegen. Einen Augenblick später gab die Schildkröte ein markerschütterndes Geräusch von sich und bewegte sich blitzschnell auf Alvaro (Fihpo'to) zu. Der Pfeil hatte sein Ziel zwar gefunden, jedoch nicht getötet. Wie angewurzelt stand Alvaro (Fihpo'to) da und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Noch ein paar Schritte und das Ungetüm würde ihn zertrampeln! Da flog plötzlich ein weiterer Pfeil, wie aus dem Nichts in Richtung der Schildkröte und diese brach kurz darauf zusammen. Alvaro (Fihpo'to) drehte sich in die Richtung um, aus der der Pfeil geflogen war, jedoch konnte er niemanden erkennen. Der Schütze war schon wieder im Unterholz verschwunden. Er machte sich daran, zu seinem Vater zurückzukehren, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Adaman-Taimai wirklich tot war und er etwas Blut von ihr in eine kleine Kristallphiole gefüllt hatte, als Beweis für das Erlegen des Tiers. "Hast du es geschafft?" fragte der Vater Alvaro (Fihpo'to) und musterte ihn, ob er auch unversehrt war. "Ja, das Tier ist erlegt" entgegnete Alvaro (Fihpo'to) erleichtert und hielt ihm die Phiole entgegen. "Du hast nun einen großen Schritt hinter Dich gebracht Alvaro (Fihpo'to). Du bist nun ein echter Mann in unseren Reihen. Bei der Zeremonie nächste Woche, wird das auch noch einmal verdeutlicht." sagte sein Vater und grinste ihn dabei an. Sie machten sich auf den Heimweg. Zu Hause warteten bereits sein Bruder und seine Mutter. Sie begrüßten beide mit einem guten Abendessen. Sein Bruder schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der ganz klar die Frage stellte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. "Ob er es war, der mir bei der Prüfung half?" dachte Alvaro (Fihpo'to) bei sich selbst. Alvaro (Fihpo'to) war schon sehr stolz auf seine Leistung am Camp Seelenruhe, jedoch machte ihm der Gedanke, dass nicht er das Tier erlegt hatte sondern ein unbekannter Schütze, etwas Sorgen. Sollte dies jemals herauskommen, dann hätte Alvaro (Fihpo'to) in den Augen aller Familienmitglieder versagt. Die Wahrheit durfte niemals ans Licht kommen... Eine Woche verging und der Tag der Zeremonie kam. Wie all die Generationen vor Alvaro (Fihpo'to) würde er an diesem Abend das Zeichen für einen erwachsenen Mann auf seine Nase tatoowiert bekommen. Es würde viel zu Essen und auch ordentlich zu Trinken im Laufe des Abends. "Nun mein Sohn, hast du dir schon Gedanken über eine Gefährtin gemacht?" fragte ihn der Vater auf einmal. Alvaro (Fihpo'to), der gerade genüsslich an einem Glas Rum trank verschluckte sich bei der Frage gehörig. Schwer hustend und mit leichten Tränen in den Augen sah er seinen Vater an. Eine fatale Wendung Ob es nun der Alkohol war oder einfach nur die angeborene Erlichkeit von Alvaro (Fihpo'to) - Auf die Frage seines Vaters entgegnete er nur einen Satz: "Ich will keine Frau...!". Totenstille war an den Tisch eingekehrt. Sein Vater schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Niemand traute sich auch nur einen Ton zu sagen. Dann plötzlich die Erkenntnis des Vaters: "Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du ... auf Männer stehst?!". In seiner Stimme schwang etwas leicht theatralisches mit. Vielleicht hatte er gehofft, dass dies nur ein übler Scherz seines Sohnes war. Alvaro (Fihpo'to) blieb still. Es schien, als ob ihm jetzt erst die Bedeutung seiner Worte aufgefallen wären. Er will keine Frau? Das würde bedeuten, er will auch nicht die Blutlinie seiner Vorfahren weiterführen. So langsam kochte der Vater vor Wut. Hatte er nicht viel Zeit in die Ausbildung von Alvaro (Fihpo'to) gesteckt. Wollte dieser undankbare Sohn nun etwa behaupten, es sei alles umsonst gewesen?! Alvaros (Fihpo's) Bruder hatte die Ohrfeige nur aus dem Augenwinkel erahnen können, so schnell kam sie herangeflogen. Eine Sekunde später klatschte die flache Hand seines Vaters in Alvaros (Fihpo's)Gesicht und hinterließ nicht nur eine rote Wange sondern auch noch einen ängstlich drein blickenden Miqo'te. - Ja, für den Vater war er in diesem Moment nichts weiter als irgendein Miqo'te, der seine Familie verraten hatte. Der Vater schnappte ihn an einem Ohr und zog ihn vor die Tür der Hütte. Alvaros (Fihpo's) Mutter und sein Bruder beobachteten die Situation genau, die eine mehr aus Entsetzen, der andere aus Achtsamkeit. "Pack seine Sachen!" fuhr der Vater die Mutter an. Still folgte sie seiner Anweisung, wenn ihr auch bei dem schroffen Ton ein Zucken über das Gesicht lief. Auch wenn die Situation angespannt war, so durfte ein Mondstreuner-Männchen nicht dermaßen mit einem Mondstreuner-Weibchen umgehen. Während die Mutter mit dem Packen der Sachen beschäftigt war, ging draussen eine Disskussion los. Das Schweigen von Alvaro (Fihpo'to) trieb den Vater zur Weißglut. "WARUM?! Warum tust du unserer Familie das an?!" schrie er ausser sich vor Wut. Alvaro (Fihpo'to) blieb still. Er wusste, dass er nichts an der Situation ändern konnte. Jedes weitere Wort würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Die Welt um ihn herum begann sich langsam zu drehen. Er nahm das Geschimpfe des Vaters nur noch aus weiter Ferne wahr. Ob es nun die Enttäuschung über seinen Sohn oder die Verzweiflung bezüglich des Fortbestandes der Familie war; es brachte den Vater dazu ein weiteres Mal auszuholen. Doch diese Mal kam er nicht zum Zuschlagen. Alvaro (Fihpo'to) hatte schon die Hand zur Abwehr erhoben, doch es kam nichts. Er öffnete die Augen um zu sehen, was passiert war. Die Hand seines Vaters war noch erhoben, doch sie wurde festgehalten. Alvaros (Fihpo's) jüngerer Bruder hatte sich zwischen sie gestellt. "DU WAGST ES?" fuhr der Vater ihn an. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Fihpo'to weh tust." sagte er ganz ruhig. Verbannung auf Lebenszeit Alvaros (Fihpo's) Bruder rührte sich keinen Yalm und blieb zwischen den Beiden stehen. Der Vater immer nüoch ausser sich vor Wut, nahm ihn am Hemdkragen und schubste ihn einfach zur Seite. Der schmächtige Kerl hatte ja nichts entgegen zu setzen. So wurde er vom Schwung zu Boden gerissen und blieb unweigerlich liegen. Alvaro (Fihpo'to) wusste, dass dies eine sehr mutige Geste von seinem Bruder war und deshalb fragte er sich auch innerlich, warum er das für ihn tat. Klar, er war sein Bruder, aber wollte er deswegen gleich seine Zukunft aufs Spiel setzen? "Lass es gut sein Fihpo'li, Vater hat Recht" sagte Alvaro (Fihpo'to) und blickte seinem Vater dabei in die Augen. Schnaubend drehte sich der Vater um. Vermutlich wusste er, dass er das Falsche tat. Im Weggehen sagte der Vater nur noch eine Sache zu Alvaro (Fihpo'to) "Hiermit wirst du aus unserer Familie verbannt! Lügner können wir hier nicht gebrauchen. Wage es nicht dich in der Öffentlichkeit mit deinem Miqo'tischen Namen vorzustellen! Falls ich dies jemals herausbekommen sollte, garantiere ich für nichts, und das Zeichen für die Aufnahme als erwachsener Mann in die Famile verweigere ich dir hiermit auch!" Die Worte trafen schwer, wenn auch gleich Alvaro (Fihpo'to) wusste, wie sehr es seinen Vater schmerzen musste. Jedoch hätte er nie gedacht, dass es jemals so weit kommen würde. Seine Sachen waren mittlerweile alle von seiner Mutter vor die Tür gepackt worden. Viel besaß er ja nicht und so bestand das Gepäck aus einem zusammengeschnürten Bündel, dass an seinem Druidenstab befestigt war. Er legte den Stab über seine Schulter und war so abreisebereit. Sein Vater war mittlerweile im Wald verschwunden und seine Mutter stand in der Tür der Hütte. Nur sein Bruder war bei ihm stehen geblieben. "Ich danke dir für Alles!" - Dies sollten für lange Zeit die letzten Worte gewesen sein, die Alvaro (Fihpo'to) an Fihpo'li Tayuun richten konnte. Alvaro (Fihpo'to) drehte sich um und ging, bis er am Hügel angekommen war. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah, dass sein Bruder ihm immer noch hinterherschaute. Er winkte noch einmal kurz zu ihm und lief dann ausser Sichtweite, aus dem Südwald heraus, bereits mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, welchen Namen ab sofort tragen und vor allen Dingen wo er hin sollte. Fihpo'li schaute seinem Bruder noch lange nach. "Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen, großer Bruder" dachte er bei sich und ging zurück in die Hütte. Fortsetzung siehe Fihpo'li Tayuun... Fihpo'to Tayuun - Mond im Hintergrund.png Fihpo'to_Tayuun_-_Mondlicht.png